i was lost but now i'm found
by APeaceOfPie4Everybody011
Summary: hermione granger lost everyone figuratively and literalely.her parents she might as well killed them herself she obliviated them and made them get in the plane that crashed and killed them.her new boyfriend ron weasley and bestfriend harry potter betrayed her.so she lost but with help of the beautiful veronica moore her new mentor she might find true friends,true love and herself
1. Chapter 1

**I was lost but now I'm found**

disclaimer: none of this is mine jus the plot and one charecter

* * *

**chapter one**

**which path to choose**

A_mazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me... -A__mazing Grace_

**"Ron,Harry****" Hermione Granger calls for her boyfriend and ****best friend Ronald Weasleys and Harry Potter**** she runs upstairs to tell him the good news that they would be attending to another school year as eighth years due to the war and them missing**** their seventh to go hoxcurses hunting**** they along with those in their year were be given a second chance to make up the year. she open the door to his and their bestfriend harry potter bed room to find them and leveder brown ****in a menage et tois. she was so disgusted that she that she couldn't say anything emotions ran into her first sadness of being**** betrayed by two people she loved and care about. then a full spur rage,anger,and pride burst through her she use wandless magic on the three and ran out the house and appareted away from them from the past that was haunting her waking moments.**

* * *

**hermione end up in ally on the west end of london she had no where to go so she walk and walk till her feet could'nt ****carry her anymore." Hey love what wro****ng with you" out walks a beautiful black women who was smoking a cigarette. ****hermione tired and annoyed replied "piss off" the women let out a beutiful laugh " that funny you know what also funny cutting little girls like you up that don't now manners" hermione was shock and look up to see the women smiling like she was just won a million pounds " well what wrong with you w****ere you mugg, rape, or are you a ****runaway" hermione shook her head no " well where**** do you live what your phone number so we can call your family or whoever" tears pour****ed down hermione face " i don't have anyone or anything so you can just go" she had lost her parents in a plane crash the plane she made them get on when she obliviated them to go to australia. sure she had a house the family bussiness and twelve million pounds in stocks and bonds. But**** she had no one to share it with. The women squated down to look her in the face " you're hermione granger the brains of the golden trio the female bestfriend of harry potter ain't you dating that weasl kid o****r somthing" hermione burst out in laughter " no im not his best friend anymore and the weasl is my ex now the whores" hermione sobered up a little " it seems the people i loved**** and trusted don't exsit anymore.I,I don't know what to do anymore I'm so lost." the women gave her a sad smile and then suddenly brightens up and grabs hermione hand "well let get going then" hermione was startled and stumble a little "where are you taking me" the women turn around with her bright smile " to help you on your path duhh by the way ****my name is Veronica moore nice to meet you hermione granger." **

**TBC**

* * *

**this is chapter one i hope you like please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Look at me know

I was once lost but now am found, was blind, but now I see. -amazing grace

Look at me know, oh look at me know yeah, fresh than a motherf**ker-Chris brown

* * *

Draco Malfoy strut down Diagon ally with content he had most of his school supplies. so he was on his way to get a new familiar. He hate to say it but he felt so happy Merlin forbid anyone could see through the grimace on his face any normal person who didn't know him would think that someone spit in his coffee. But no he had an image to keep up so no one ever disrespected his family again. Thanks to the asshole of a father (who was waiting for a special kiss from a special dementor.) he had to raise the family name from the mud and shit that piled high on it he was even force to invest with muggles. Not that he cared money was money and despite what he was taught they are pretty smart bunch but he should of known hell look at the mud… no he thought to himself that not who I am anymore I never was that her name is. Something small, soft with all the right curves bump into him "oh excuse me Madame I beg pardon" he asked the women for that what she was shorter then his 6'7" about 5'5" long legs plumb yet fit body. The melodic voice that reach his ears replied "oh no it all my fault I wasn't looking where I was going I'm sorry." she look up to my face and the look of surprise shock cover her face "Malfoy"

* * *

**HGpov**

He raised a perfect blond eyebrow to me put on that stupid yet sexy smirk on his face and said "well it seem you have me at a disadvantage yet I have no idea who you lovely creature might be?" I return his smirk with on of my own though on the inside I was laughing my guts out it took all my self control not to laugh in the muggle-born hater face. "Well ferret let keep it that way shall we" Hermione blew a slack jawed Malfoy a kiss goodbye and went on her way. She was school shopping and need to go to madams M to get new robes to go with her new outfits that she bought for school then she had to meet up with Veronica about a new familiar. coorkshanks had died in the same plane crash as her parents she didn't want another tabby knezzal though she would love to have another cat although no cat could take his place. But veronica said that she had friend that like to cross breed with magical creatures and normal creatures and that it was the latest fad in America. Not that she was into fads but it did sounded interesting. As she walk two boys watch her not knowing who she was gawk at her as she pass by. The red head with blue eyes that had a smudge of dirt going across his nose said to his green eyed friend . "wow Harry you see that babe those shorts look incredible on her who is she?" " I don't know Ron but it looks like she school shopping so she might be a new student" Ron size her up as she walk into Madame Melkins store to get robes. " well whoever she is she mine" Harry laugh and says " don't you mean ours mate?" Ron look sheepishly at him "oh right sorry mate mi cosa es so cosa" Harry laugh and corrects him " no you wank it's mi casa es su casa" they laugh and went there way not noticing the black women drinking her tea and eating cake smiling like the Cheshire cat " well boys we'll see about that haha we'll see".

TBC

* * *

thank every one who fav and follow me i hope this gets added to the first one if it dosent let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Face to face

my heart to fear. And Grace, my fears relieved How precious did that Grace appear…-amazing grace

Fear will always make you blind But the answer is in clear view It's amazing what you'll find face to face - Daft punk

* * *

Hermione watch as the train went by the scenery outside the compartment she heard students looking for a compartment of their own. Hermione smiled at the kitten that was taking a nap, it made her laugh when she remembered the day she got her.

* * *

Flashback

"And that when potter said no you wanker it's mi casa es su casa" they laugh at what veronica had told of her of what Harry and Ron were saying about her how the morons didn't even recognize her it was hilarious she couldn't wait to break it to them that it was really her and they would never how you say tap this ass ever stupid bloody wankers. They had apparated to los angles to shop and get her new familiar. She been to LA with veronica more then once she practically lived in America the whole summer besides going to Italy, France, morocco, south America, south Africa, all of east Asia and Russia she traveled and did thing the old Hermione would never do like learn mix martial arts or go out all night and shop all day. Veronica taught Hermione that living was short something the war didn't seem to stick in her head since she wasn't worried about herself but other people she forgot to look after herself sometime. But now that wasn't the case she can look after herself and be concern for a dear friend but not stress over it because to be honest it not her problem now it might seem selfish but it not. Ask her for help she right by your side but no more coddling. They walk up to a house in san Fernando valley before they knock a chubby women rushes out the house to hug veronica "oh Ronnie it been so long" she then looks at Hermione and put her in a group hug "and you must be Mya it a pleasure to meet you dear" she let them go and walks back in the house leading them into the house where she had so many cats though they didn't sit on the furniture which was weird for cats. Her and veronica chatted what seemed like hours but Hermione waited patiently drinking her tea listening to the conversation when " oh dear me how rude of me Mya I know you but you don't know me I'm sorry" she stand up hold out her hand " I'm Julia Prescott renowned cat and magical creature breeder and I have the perfect cat for you though they are rare actually only I have them but I plan to introduce them to the magical pet community in three month time but I'm letting you pick one first." Hermione was speechless and a little excited to meet her new companion. Julia led them inside a room where a big feral cat laid with little kittens

Suckle from their mother most of them were black with small patches of white while one was black with white gray rosette. like it was a black leopard Hermione reach for it and it leapt in her arms and purred and rub it self on her. "hey girl I haven't name that little one so have at it" Hermione look down to see that the mama cat was talking to her "you talk" the mama cat look bored at Hermione "yeah what it to you I'm a cat sidhe you know fae" then Hermione being the know-it-all that she is recognized the name immediately "wow amazing and than oh um yeah I'll look after this little one as if she were my own child" the mama cat smiled and went back to sleep. When they left the room Hermione thanked Julia for her new cat ( the reason why she stop saying thank you to the mama cat was because that if you say thank you they'll hold you in an never ending debt.) then veronica turn to Hermione and say " well Mya looks like you're year back going to be quite interesting"

End of flashback

* * *

The door to the compartment open and a blond dreamy eyed girl and a fiery red head blue eyed girl came through the door " oh I'm sorry but can we share the compartment with you" says the red head the blond sit down and greets Hermione " hello Hermione I see you're free of Warbarnals" says the blond Hermione smiles she was not surprise that Luna lovegood recognize her " hello Luna how was you're summer? Did you enjoy it?" before Luna could answer the red head threw herself onto Hermione startling poor kitten awake who jump onto Luna lap. " Mione where did you go we were so worried about you, me and George look all over London for you we even went to your house but we couldn't find you" Hermione smiled at her friend they became close during fifth year in DA the same time she became close to Luna. " well I decide that I need to find myself so I left with my mentor and big sister don't worry you'll meet her when we go on the next hogmead outing but enough about me how are you two" they talk and talk Hermione found out that Ginny and Harry broke up when she found him and Ron experimenting with each other she couldn't take it " I mean I think it hot that two men get together but not when it my brother and his best friend who happen to be my boyfriend that just so fuck up right." I laugh she looks a little hurt but I tell her that I caught them and lavender brown together I guess they decided they didn't need her. We laugh and talk more I introduce them to Nerezza( Italian for darkness that the name of the cat) " but I call her Rezza for short" then the compartment door open again and their stood the savior of the wizardry world and his sidekick and pet weasel " Ginny who you're friend" says Ron he comes in sit next to her and holds out his hand to shake Hermione just looks at it " Ron can you be anymore of a douche that Hermione you ass" says Ginny he and Harry were shock "Her Hermione that you bloody hell what happen to you where did you go?" says Harry

She laughs " well Harry first yes it me in the flesh second that not any of you or the weasel business so could you leave we were having a conversation before you two rudely disrupted it bye bye now on you go" they stared at her shock wondering where was their Mione " Mione we hav" Ron Started to say but was interrupted by none other then Draco Malfoy " well well if it isn't my lovely creature we departed so suddenly we couldn't finish our conversation" Hermione giggled surprising the other occupants in the compartment " and I am sorry for that Malfoy how about we get together later in the week to get more aquatint" while she saying this Harry and Ron were red faced and Ginny and Luna were grinning insanely at her. Malfoy sent her his signature smirk " well until then fair lady" that when he notice the weasel and scarhead in the compartment and sent them a sneer " she to far out your league so get lost weasel" he walks away from a raging Ron who was being held back by Harry " Mione I could use a little help" but all she did was laugh Ginny join in Luna just smile " why should I help he's telling the truth it not my fault if Ron can't hold his temper:" and Ginny join in " that right Harry what dose Ron need a girl when got you" they were so humiliated that all they did was left. It was quite for a few seconds until Luna commented " so what going to happen with Draco during the week?" they laugh.

* * *

TBC I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own harry potter

and I want to say thank you to those who are following

and that I am sorry that it took me this long but I will do better

from now own also a thank you to chaminator for your helpful advice

now to the story

* * *

And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed

Every boy's the sameSince I been in the seventh gradeThey've been trying to get with meTrying to ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
They always got a planTo be my one and only manWant to hold me with their handsWant to ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
I keep turning 'em downBut, they always come aroundAsking me to go aroundThat's not the way it's going down

* * *

They arrived to the hogmead station change in standard Hogwarts uniform in their respective house colors. " _So Hermione I don't see you with a head girl badge what going on_" ask Ginny Hermione smiles " **and waste my last year on telling snot nose losers what to do no thank you I plan to have fun this year while scoring the highest newts in Hogwarts history**" Ginny and Luna laughed with her thanking that this would be awesome year they were seventh years too so it was there last year as well and they wanted to make a big difference this year too.

Gwpov:

_You know what, Mione right this is our last year, no more death eaters, I'm over my crush and heartbreak with Harry. I just want to live my life and have fun._

Llpov:

Hmmm maybe she right. I mean I tried to have a relationship with Neville but ever since the war ended he avoids me as if I have partwarggals but I know I don't because I check so I guess he not interested me. I wonder If Hermione can give me a makeover like her? I love her gold highlights they bring out the amber in her eyes. Oh well I think I should, I going to have a good year and maybe I'll have some real friends even best friends.

They got in the carriage that would take them to the front doors of their home away from home and walk in. Hermione was attracting attention from her fellow classmates everyone wondering who the new girl was while one silver haired young man watch her with a smirk on his face.

Dmpov:

_**Oh yeah I am so getting with granger she is total bad**__ ass_ thought draco in his Draco was deep in thought he didn't see his best friends walk up to him. Now people thought his best friends were Crabbe (rest his damn soul) and Goyle were but Goyle was his cousin while Crabbe was Goyle god brother and his mother promise theirs that he would look after Them at school he was doing a good job of it to until Crabbe pull that fiendfyre bullshit in the room of requirements. Anyway his true equal's and best friends were Blasie Zabini, and Theodore Nott they were as smart and cunning as himself. They walk up behind him staring at the new girl walking and talking to loony and weaslette "_Yo dray what's up I see you see the new girl she fine I going to put the Italian stallion on her and she going to walk bow legged for a week or two. Then I'll go for weaslette then loony then when I'm done with them I might pass them your way"_ Draco look him in the eye and laugh in his face shaking his head "**_ I doubt granger would allow that blasie but good luck." _**he walk away laughing knowing he would be shut down in a nano second. _" what g gr granger ?" sayed a startled blasie he was shock he look at theo who eyes were just as wide as him from the shock of the suppose new girl was_ " **well B it looks like it going to be on helluva year"** said the quite slytherin walking away towards their house table blasie stood staring toward hermione who was sitting with the red head weasly female _"hahaha oh my friend it is and i can't wait to start"_

* * *

That all for now folks till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Through dangerous toils and snares…

As long life endures.

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimesI know I called you lazy, and that's most timesBut you complete me, and that's no lieYou are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tieWe in the car, sing, sing, singing our songRocking the building, tear it down, like we king kongAnd in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrongYou got the best friends sing, sing alongLaughing so damn hardCrashed your dad's new carAll the scars we shareI Promise, I swearWherever you go, just always rememberThat you got a home for now and foreverAnd if you get low, just call me wheneverThis is my oath to youWherever you go, just always rememberYou never alone, we're birds of a featherAnd we'll never change, no matter the weatherThis is my oath to you%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Padma Patil was considered pretty compared to her sister by her family; who thought the eldest was the beauty of the two. while others in society thought they look identical; yet thought Paravati was the beauty of the two because of her outgoing and relaxed ways, however, considered Padma the brains of the two. When they came to the school the made a pinkie promise to always stick to each other side no matter what. But when her sister was put in Gryffindor and her in Ravenclaw they drifted apart; her sister became best friends with lavender brown (**what an obnoxious girl ever)** and stop communicating her even when they were home the only time they had really bonded was during the triwizard tournament and that was horrible night. Padma wanted to change; she wanted to make new friendship almost close like those muggle sorority girls ( not exactly like them but close ) she wanted to be considered beautiful in her own way. So here she is sitting at her house table next too the pretty yet ditzy blond Luna lovegood on her right, and cho chang to her left who she tries to pick up a conversation with but is being ignored like always with most of the girls in her house. _**" you shouldn't try to talk to her , she has bumbadoodles flying around her head their contagious**__" says Luna _I burst into laughter over what she said not too be rude **" you're right Luna I'll be more careful ha ha. How was your summer vacation?" she replied **Luna eyes light up like a Childs on Christmas day _**"it was amazing, me and father decide to rebuild our trust , we went to the Gozo island we look for the Purbalken Dehorfamane. But I also did a little shopping, swimming, and sun bathing the men there were friendly but not the women. Papa didn't leave my side once." **_I was amazed by how innocent or was it naïve she was **" sounds like you had fun." **_"__**I did, what did you do this summer**__?" _**" oh! I visited my Dadi (**परदादी) **in our home village in India. Our villa isn't to far from a popular beach called Marari. I had lots of fun and hang out with my cousins. Paravati didn't come; she stayed at our home in Mayfair with lavender. But it was fun" **_**" that sounds lovely I have to go there one day**__" _**" you should you would enjoy it" **head mistress McGonagall stood by the podium ready to deliver her speech after the new first years were sorted.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No one pov

"Welcome back students to new year of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and witchery before I begin please give a moment of silence for those we lose in the war everyone." bowed their heads out respect for lost comrades." "now this year we have new teacher's and, classes also a verity of after school activities we encourage everyone to participate. Now I would like to introduce our new muggle studies professor and potion professor. Ms. Veronica Moore as our muggle studies professor and dancing, and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy will teach potion and pureblood society and etiquette both classes are mandatory. Now I like to inform you that there will be a Halloween ball , Yule ball, and a saint valentines ball for all students. For our seventh years there will be an end of year trip and a farewell ball. Now please let the feast begin."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The hall resume it loud chatter at the Gryffindor table people were gather around Hermione and Ginny talking to them. Hermione was receiving hateful glares from lavender brown and Paravati Patil from Gryffindor ,Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass from Slytherin , Cho chang and Susan Bones from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff . But she didn't care, she just found out the women she loved like the big sister that she came to be was here at her school teaching. This year was starting just right for her. Ginny caught her attention "_ hey Mya the new professor trying to get your attention." _she looked at the head table and notice that Ronnie was indeed trying to catch her attention she wave back and blew her a kiss which Ronnie caught put in her pocket and return an air kiss to her making Hermione laugh repeating the action. Ginny look confuse " _Mya you're blowing kisses to the new muggle professor want to explain something to me?" _Hermione giggled at the assumption in Ginny voice " it not like that she like a sister to me, my big sister like me ,you and lulu" Ginny was understanding one minute then confuse the next " _whose lulu?" _

" Luna I just thought we should have nicknames it cute don't you think Gin?"

" _so Gin, Mya, Lulu I like it I can't wait to tell Luna oh I mean Lulu." _the laugh and went back to eating.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

One table to the right an envious cho chang was saying jealous thing towards Hermione " I bet she just took a glamour charm she so fake and a slut" Padma and Luna turned their heads towards her couldn't believe that she would say that to someone she considered a friend. Padma turn to look at Luna to see the girl had a cold stare in her eyes and had her wand out whispering out a finite incantum, she look back at cho to see that her face was ridden with pimples, dark spots, and a light mustache. The whole Ravenclaw went silent for two whole minute then laughter burst out making it contagious. Cho not aware of her facial problems laughed along wondering what so funny when on her friend Merlyn Brooke-Hurst held out her hand mirror to the former Ravenclaw beauty. Cho stared at herself for two seconds and broke out in tears leaving the great hall laughter following her . " _**that teach her to make fun of my friends." said luna **_she looked at Padma _**" that includes you to Padma you're my friend too you always been nice to me and I hope we can become the best of friends!?" **_Padma was shock but started to smile " **I would love to be your friend I always have just been a little afraid that you didn't want to be mine" they hugged each other and turn to finish their meal and conversation. Padma thought to herself ( I've finally made my first real friend.)**


	6. author note

Hi everyone whats up ? i want to thank you for reading my story i'll try to be more up to date with it becuase iwant to see where it leads me so please follow along and i'll try not to disapoint you guys. ;}smooches booes


End file.
